Reunión
by Teffiwscz
Summary: Kyoraku se reúne en una mansión con Isshin para platicar acerca del resurgimiento del clan Shiba y así conocer a su hija que heredo quien sabe como los poderes de Shinigami, lo que no sabe Isshin es que el comandante invito a Toushiro para hacerle una proposición (pésimo resumen, lo se pero denle una oportunidad)


Parecía un día como cualquier otro en el décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, shinigamis entrenando, otros platicando cosas sin importancia y en la oficina principal se encontraba un peliblanco firmando y leyendo un millar de informes atrasados con una expresión no muy agradable, de repente su autodenominado "momento de paz" quedo nulo cuando entró Rangiku de lo más feliz de la vida a la oficina.

– ¿Capitán, ya recibió el informe del Comandante General?, creo que decía que quería una reunión en un lugar específico… –

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro – Matsumoto ….¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – la miró fijamente a la vez que levantaba una ceja exigiendo una respuesta.

–Pues… creí que Ud., también había sido notificado – Matsumoto hizo una especie de puchero a lo que Toushiro seguía suspirando, mientras se debatía mentalmente el hecho de estarle prestando atención considerando que su teniente no había terminado sus deberes y el papeleo diario. – Hmmm… que raro… bueno, el Comandante General pidió una audiencia con Ud. para mañana a las 4 en este sitio – le extendió un papel que tenía el sello del comandante, Toushiro al recibirlo y leerlo cambio su semblante a uno totalmente serio.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Se levantó de su silla y golpeo su escritorio dejando caer la gran torre de papeles que estaban encima de este.

Matsumoto palideció un momento a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás en posición de defensa – ¿Ca-capitán? –

– ¡Matsumoto!, ¿De verdad no reconoces el lugar que aparece en esta carta? – le extendió la hoja de papel a su teniente quien la tomo con algo de duda, lo releyó varias veces hasta que todo le dio sentido.

– No-no puede ser, ¿Por qué en ese lugar? –

– Supongo que tendremos que asistir para averiguarlo – Toushiro se dejó caer de mala gana en su silla .

– ¿Y-Yo también voy? – Matsumoto se apuntaba a si misma confundida.

– Pues claro, eres mi teniente ¿no? Además esto también te incumbe –

Al día siguiente en un lugar apartado se encontraba una mansión de madera rodeada de vegetación, montañas y riachuelos cristalinos; la mansión se veía bastante amplia, y pese a notarse que estaba deshabitada se mantenía muy bien cuidada tanto por dentro como por fuera.

– ¡Estas delante del General Comandante!, deberías mostrar más respeto por el – Nanao chillaba a la vez que apuntaba a un sujeto de apariencia despreocupada que fumaba un cigarrillo.

– Nanao-Chan…– Kyoraku movía su mano restándole importancia a la vez que invitaba a su teniente a tomar asiento junto a él – Hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿no? –

– No pensé que vendrías tan pronto a visitarme, es más, tenía pensado visitar a algunas personas antes de hablar contigo –

– Oh vamos Isshin, esto es importante y quería hablar contigo en persona para discutir acerca del renacimiento del Clan Shiba en el Seireitei – Nanao miraba sorprendida a su capitán, ya que no sabía de qué hablaba y termino siendo arrastrada por el como siempre.

– ¿De verdad la cámara de los 46 lo aprobó? –

– Claro, tu hija solo debe tomar el apellido Shiba y bastará –

– ¿Es la única manera? –

– Me temo que sí, ¿Por cierto, donde se encuentra ella? Me gustaría hablarle y conocerla –

– Enseguida viene, le pedí que preparara un poco de té porque esperábamos visitas – Isshin saco otro cigarrillo y lo encendió con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad.

– ¿Visitas? – inquirió el comandante en un tono curioso – Ahora que lo mencionas me tome la libertad de invitar a alguien a nuestra improvisada reunión –

– ¿Ah? – al pelinegro pareció hinchársele una vena.

–¿Alguna queja? – Kyoraku parecía divertido con la expresión de Isshin.

– Pff, Como si pudiera… ahora eres el Comandante y prácticamente puedes hacer lo que te plazca – se quejó, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. – ¿Karin? –

Se abrió la puerta corrediza dejando ver a una joven de 18 años con traje de Shinigami, de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza de lado que reposaba en su hombro y llegaba más o menos a la altura de sus pechos. La muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar con una bandeja con bocadillos y té – Con su permiso –

Kyoraku miraba estupefacto de Isshin a Karin y de Karin a Isshin -¿D-De verdad es tu hija? – logrando q a Isshin de le hinchara aún más su venita en la cien.

– ¿Acaso lo dudas? –

– ¡Pero mírala!, es hermosa y respetuosa… para nada es tuya – el aura alrededor del pelinegro se tornaba de color negro logrando sacar una carcajada por parte de Karin.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin – nuevamente hizo una reverencia mientras extendía la bandeja con bocadillos y le servía té a los invitados.

– ¿Kurosaki? – nombro ahora Nanao a la vez que tomaba ella la tetera ayudando a la más joven que asentía en respuesta a la teniente.

– El gusto es mío querida, yo soy Syunsui Kyoraku actual Comandante General y Capitán del primer escuadrón del Gotei 13 –

– Directo al grano viejo– decía Isshin mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca a la vez que Karin tomaba asiento junto a su padre.

– Pues bien, veras Karin-Chan he venido aquí formalmente a invitarte a que seas parte del Gotei 13 –

Karin mostro sorpresa en su rostro – ¿Cómo dice? –

– Me gustaría que entraras a un escuadrón y que unieras fuerzas para combatir a los hollows –

–Pe-pero creí que me ingresarían a una academia primero–

– Oh vamos querida, no necesitas ir a la academia considerando que fuiste entrenada por Isshin, Urahara y Yoruichi-san en el mundo humano, además ¿Qué mejor experiencia que ese trio de locos? –

– oye Kyoraku ¿Qué escuadrón le asignaras? Isshin mostraba algo de curiosidad.

Kyoraku sonrío de medio lado mientras bebía un poco de té – bueno si el capitán está de acuerdo conmigo serás transferida al décimo escuadrón –

– ¡¿Al décimo?! – tanto Karin como Isshin exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras se veían mutuamente.

Kyoraku iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se deslizaba dejando ver a un joven de apariencia madura de cabello blanco y ojos turquesas acompañado de una pechugona mujer y un peli naranja que mostraba desconfianza en su mirada – ¿Que tiene que ver mi escuadrón en todo esto? – dijo sin más.

– tan puntual como siempre Capitán Hitsugaya –

Isshin casi se atraganta a la vez que lo señalaba incrédulo, a la vez que Toushiro y Rangiku miraban con sorpresa al moreno frente a ellos.

– ¿Me explican por qué me llamaron aquí? – Ichigo Kurosaki exigía saber el motivo de su llamado y se notaba que estaba de mal humor.

– vaya, vaya 5 años que no ves a tu hermana y ya estás que hechas humo Ichi-nii –y como por arte de magia todo mal humor se esfumo del rostro del peli naranja mirando incrédulo a la muchacha que tenía ahora frente a él.

–N-No, no pu-puede ser– decía señalándola completamente sorprendido.

Karin paso de largo a su hermano y esta vez se puso frente al albino muchacho mientras extendía su brazo tratando de comparar altura.

– Hmmm… supongo que ya no te podre decir niñito de primaria Toushiro, haz crecido mucho – mostro una sonrisa sincera la que provoco mil estragos en el interior de Toushiro.

– ¡Esperen un minuto! – ahora era Isshin quien estallaba y se ponía entre su hija y su ex tercer oficial –¿Ustedes se conocen? – señalándolos

– Mas importante aún, ¡Estas vivo! – Rangiku lo apuntaba entre molesta y ¿feliz?

–¡Suficiente todo el mundo! Están en presencia del Comandante General así que muestren respeto– Nanao estaba que escupía fuego por la boca y todos asintieron. Ahora en la habitación se encontraban sentados cómodamente Kyoraku, Nanao, Hitsugaya y al lado de este se encontraba Rangiku; frente a ellos estaban Isshin, Karin e Ichigo.

– Bien pues como decía anteriormente estoy aquí para invitar a la señorita Karin aquí presente para que se una al Gotei 13, específicamente al décimo escuadrón, siempre y cuando al capitán no le moleste claro – Hitsugaya hizo un gesto en señal de que estaba de acuerdo pero tanto Isshin como Ichigo se pusieron de pie.

– ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Cómo que al décimo? – a todos parecía hacerse una gota estilo anime

– Creo que es la mejor opción considerando que fue tu escuadrón ¿no Isshin? Además es el único escuadrón que esta con vacantes libres además del décimo primero– ahora padre e hijo miraron de reojo a Karin con miedo con el simple hecho de imaginarla en el escuadrón de Zaraki suspirando resignados. Logrando una carcajada de Kyoraku – ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Tú y Ichigo sí parecen ser padre e hijo a diferencia de Karin-Chan–

– ¡¿Ichigo es tu hijo?! – Rangiku apuntaba sorprendida a los dos Kurosaki mientras que Toushiro ya había sacado sus conclusiones mentalmente.

– Así es, y omitiendo eso, si Karin-Chan acepta nuestra propuesta tendría que ser bajo el apellido Shiba para resurgir el clan –

Tanto Ichigo como Karin quedaron boquiabiertos y cuando la morena iba a responder fue callada por su padre

– Antiguamente el Clan Shiba era una de las familias nobles dentro del Seireitei, pero a diferencia de las otras familias que al hacerse nobles construyeron grandes palacios dentro del Seireitei los Shiba no, se quedaron en esta mansión rodeada de naturaleza y paz diciendo que qué mejor riqueza que todo lo que nos rodea… tuvimos grandes momentos y al estar algo alejados se nos fue encomendada la misión de lanzar fuegos artificiales desde aquí ya que al no haber personas viviendo por aquí en cierto modo sería seguro… gozamos de muchos privilegios considerando que fuimos pocos los shinigamis dentro de la familia, los más destacados fuimos yo y mi sobrino… yo como capitán del décimo escuadrón y mi sobrino como teniente del décimo tercero. – tomó un sorbo de té con la mirada de todos los presentes puestas en él – Por motivos personales yo abandone mi posición como capitán dejando todo de lado para irme al mundo humano bajando la reputación del clan, y años más tarde me entere que mi sobrino fue poseído por un extraño hollow que frente a la cámara de los 46 no fue más que una deshonra quitándole el título de nobleza al clan tras la ejecución de mi sobrino claro está – suspiro con pesar – yo… ajeno a todo lo ocurrido en vez de regresar aquí para ayudar a mis sobrinos y parientes me quede en el mundo humano adoptando el apellido de mi esposa y viviendo feliz con mis hijos–

Karin apretaba sus puños – ¿Aún quedan personas del clan Shiba? –

– sí, hay algunos dispersos por el rukongai – kyoraku era quien le respondía

– y… ¿si adopto el apellido Shiba ellos volverían a ser nobles? – trago grueso – Quiero decir no creo que acepten tan fácilmente un título así de fácil considerando lo que vivieron–

– En eso tienes razón pequeña, pero si tu como una Shiba pasas al Gotei 13 ellos obtendrían su título de vuelta –

–Y-ya veo… –

– Karin, no estas obligada a aceptar a llevar el apellido Shiba, después de todo somos Kurosaki ¿no? – Ichigo ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana menor a modo de ánimo pero la muchacha compartía miradas cómplices con el peliblanco sentado frente a ella.

– sí, es solo que se me haría extraño usar ese apellido – comento resignada

– ¿Y, que te parece adoptar otro apellido? – esta vez Toushiro habló

Todos los presentes miraban incrédulos al joven capitán, sobretodo kyoraku – ¿Qué locuras dices capitán Hitsugaya? –

– ¿Hmmm? … quiero decir, Karin Kurosaki suena bien pero me hace relacionarla con Kurosaki … – a Ichigo se le estaba hinchando una venita en la cien mientras escuchaba al albino a la vez que Karin solo dejaba salir una sonrisa burlona – Por otro lado Karin Shiba suena raro considerando que me hace relacionarla con cierto personaje irresponsable – Ahora era Matsumoto quien reía mientras observaba a cierto ex-capitán que miraba con mala cara a Toushiro

– entonces que propones Toushiro? – Karin alzaba una ceja en busca de respuesta

–¿Quién sabe?... – se hacia el desentendido mientras se encogía de hombros

– ¿ Que te parecería Karin Hitsugaya? – La morena hablaba de lo más normal como si estuviese hablando del clima mientras todos los presentes se atragantaban y ahogan con él te y los bocadillos

– Eso suena perfecto– Toushiro le mostro una sonrisa de medio lado, e Ichigo se paró de su sitio estérico

– ¡Pero de que mierda hablan ustedes dos! ¿Se han vuelto locos? Karin quítate esa loca idea de tu cabeza ahora mismo! – Exigió, pero Karin solo se encogió de hombros a la vez que se ponía de pie acercándose lentamente a Toushiro y casi al llegar se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a su hermano mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice

– Es futura señora Hitsugaya para ti – lo miro burlonamente imitando a su recién anunciado prometido

Cabe mencionar que todos estaban más que sorprendidos y ante el comentario el peliblanco soltó otra sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que tomaba a Karin en brazos – Esa es mi chica – decía orgulloso.

Kyoraku salió de su trance y se dirigió al capitán del décimo escuadrón – ¿Hitsugaya pero que rayos significa todo esto? –

– ¿No es obvio? Desde hace un tiempo que amo a esta chica y supongo que no habrá ningún problema si en los papeles colocamos el apellido Shiba ¿no? – se giro de medio lado para dirigirse a su teniente – Matsumoto, quedas a cargo, me iré con mi ahora prometida a enseñarle algunas cosas– y sin mas desaparecio con shumpo llevándose consigo a Karin.

–¡TOUSHIROO! – Ichigo no podía más con la rabia y libero su bankai persiguiendo a la "Ahora Pareja" a quien sabe dónde, dejando a un Isshin suspirando, a Rangiku derramando todo su té, a Kyoraku con la mandíbula abierta a mas no poder y a Nanao anotando un sinfín de cosas en una libreta.

FIN


End file.
